


Side 1, Separate

by Anthiena



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, TUE-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthiena/pseuds/Anthiena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on being separate, from Phantom's POV. Companion/Sequel to Bluemoonalto's Side 2, Merge. Endorsed by BMA; also featured on FF.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side 1, Separate

**Author's Note:**

> Phantom's POV, of course. The story was originally going to be left at what happened when Danny flew through the Fenton Ghost Catcher the first time, but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I do believe I got the horror feel of it right. It is meant to contrast with Bluemoonalto's fic. If you can't tell, Phantom isn't exactly telling this story in an entirely reliable manner.

I didn't figure it out at first. All I knew was a terrible sense of emptiness and cold. I felt so... sad. I then felt at a loss. What had happened? Who was I? What was I? Then little things came; my sister's voice, Sam's face, Tucker's PDA, my mom's hair, protecting my dad...

Protector... that was all that mattered...

I looked around at my surroundings and I remembered: I am Phantom_-Danny_ Phantom-but Danny _Fenton_ looked at me from the floor, a look of blank shock on his face. He and I were supposed to be the same person-right?

For a moment, I wasn't sure until we both cried out in shared horror. We are _supposed_ to be one; we are _supposed_ to protect each other; we are each other's mirrored self. I couldn't protect him if we weren't together. I needed no other reasons, no other actions could be justified or needed to be. I saw the strangest look on Fenton's face as he got up and I drew close.

It was then that I _rejoined_ him.

Sometimes, I wondered. When we were separated the first time, I couldn't remember everything. Last time, I could, from both sides. It was such a drag being human sometimes-silly things scared me, like a stupid test. _Ghosts_ don't even scare me anymore, not since Pariah. It should make things like a test look... oh, I don't know, what's the word... little? It still bothered and scared me and I didn't like it.

I opened that stupid manilla folder, breaking the seal, ready for my bright future... Only it didn't turn out that way. I know only anger; everything was going just fine for me as a ghost... it was the _human, _Fenton- and the human Masters. _He promised it would stop hurting_. He would throw me away! Not all my emotions were gone, but I know what will fix it.

I knock the... whatever they are-out of Vlad's hands and use them to rip out the thing _he_ blamed for everything: his ghost. As I drop the gauntlets (or whatever they are,) I see both my humanity and Vlad's ghost, unconcious or dazed, didn't matter. Go back... or..? I dove for Plasmius, the ghost never even opening his eyes.

It was then that I overshadowed him.

and then-

**Everything is as it should be.**

**His fate is sealed.**


End file.
